<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and ultimately i believe we'll be okay by sanguine_puddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344401">and ultimately i believe we'll be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles'>sanguine_puddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shenanigans and feels [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Light Angst, M/M, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Talking, Tension, kinda? it's got a mood to it, sure, that's all i got i can't think of what else to tag this :p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey." </p>
<p>Kei looks up to see Shouyou shifting nervously in his seat and frowns. "What's up?" </p>
<p>Shouyou lifts a hand to bury it in his red curls and tug. "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's gonna affect our relationship."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shenanigans and feels [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and ultimately i believe we'll be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place around the end of their second year!</p>
<p>this is unbetaed, so apologies for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." </p>
<p>Kei looks up to see Shouyou shifting nervously in his seat and frowns. "What's up?" </p>
<p>Shouyou lifts a hand to bury it in his red curls and tug. "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's gonna affect our relationship." </p>
<p>"Ominous," Kei whispers and then frowns harder. "What is it?" </p>
<p>Shouyou's hand moves to press on his nose twice before dropping to tap his fingers on his Math book. "So our lives after high school are kind of unknowns right now. But I think I have an idea of what I want to do. And when you think about it, we were probably going to have some type of argument and/or struggle whenever we got around to talking about our post-high school plans. If we’re even still together—"</p>
<p>"Shouyou." </p>
<p>Whoops. He's gone and irritated the beast. </p>
<p>Kei rubs at his temple. "Please get to the point." </p>
<p>"Um." He chews on his lip and winces as he tears skin, sucking on the wound and tasting iron. "Okay. So. I want to go to Brazil." </p>
<p>Kei’s face goes blank. "When and why?" </p>
<p>"For a couple of years after we graduate. To play beach volleyball." </p>
<p>"So you’re leaving?" Kei grinds his teeth together and folds his hands tightly. </p>
<p>"<em>Kei</em>," Shouyou stresses. "I wanted to talk to you before I decided on anything." </p>
<p>Kei takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before asking, "Why do you want to play beach volleyball?" </p>
<p>"I want to get better. Playing on sand is a lot different compared to indoor and I feel like I can learn something from it." </p>
<p>"Can’t you do that somewhere in Japan?" Kei asks a little desperately. </p>
<p>Shouyou shakes his head. "There aren't many places in Japan that have beach volleyball and if they do it’s usually casual play. Brazil is popular for it and has lots of tournaments and games. It’s really common there and I want to play and improve with a bunch of skilled beach players." </p>
<p>Kei squeezes his fingers together enough to make the knuckles crack and winces. He stares at his hands with a sneer. </p>
<p>"Kei?" </p>
<p>He grunts. </p>
<p>"How do you feel about it?" </p>
<p>Kei huffs and shrugs in frustration before opening his mouth to speak. "Ultimately, it’s your choice whether you go or not. I’m… upset that it’s so far away, but if you’re absolutely positive that this is what you want to do then you should go for it. And you said it was only going to be a couple of years which means you’ll be back whenever you’re done. Still annoying." He lifts his gaze to stare at Shouyou. "You better come back." </p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t leave me behind, please.</em>
</p>
<p>Shouyou reaches for Kei’s hands and gives him a soft smile. "I promise. There’s probably more things we’ll need to talk about as plans get made, so we’ll tackle those as they come. Alright?" </p>
<p>"Alright," Kei says sadly. "I still don’t like it, but I think I’ll get used to the idea. Just give me some time." </p>
<p>Shouyou knocks their heads together. "All the time you need."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can't remember exactly when hinata decided he wanted to go to brazil and i'm too lazy to look for it, so this is the best i got. i also don't remember the people who helped him with it so... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p>
<p>uh, this fic as a whole feels kind of flimsy to me? it feels like it just introduces more issues, but that might just be me over-analysing stuff. i don't know if it really fits into the timeline of this series as much as i'd like it to, but oh well. i also feel like i could've portrayed the characters better, maybe changed the way that discussion went, but eh i think tsukki would internalize a bunch of crap while also sharing the bits that feel safe to share, so really, could that convo have gone any other way? my characterization of tsukki builds up walls and protects himself from any potential confrontations with the people he cares about by ensuring that they're happy at the expense of his own happiness. hinata totally ends up talking to him about it and they resolve issues and such and tsukki ends up in therapy for all his shit... but no way am i writing a fic for that ahsdgs all you get is this blurb</p>
<p>damn i'm projecting on tsukki <em>real</em> hard</p>
<p>title comes from khai dreams' <a href="https://youtu.be/pD7H2hE8YD0">"ultimately"</a> because it happens to fit this fic <em>really</em> well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>